The One
by natashajay
Summary: A futuresong fic, Daniel Bedingfield's, If You're Not the One. It is highly recommended that u listen to it while reading this. Rory's pissed that Jess is never around but what does she say to a house full of candles and notes? It's a Lit.


Rory was tired but she was happy because it was finally Friday, and she could finally rest. Jess wasn't home, he was in LA promoting his latest book, as he was always was, away. Away from her, she had gotten used to it in the year that they have been living together, but she still missed him when she woke up in the morning, alone. When she came home, alone. She dragged herself out of her car and up to her apartment. By the time she reached her door on the 6th floor she was fairly happy, she figured that she would immerse herself into her latest novel. She took out her keys and proceeded to unlock the door. _One. Two. _She thought. She went inside, it was dimmed, only lit by the various candles around the apartment. _Who? What? Why?_ she thought in between a millisecond, realizing that it must be Jess, she smiled. She walked over to the table where she usually put her keys, there was a note.  
  
_Put your stuff down and go to the stereo._  
  
_It's Jess alright._ His hand writing was a dead give away. She placed her keys in its usual place and hung up her coat on the coat rack next to the door. She walked in to the living room where they kept the stereo. There was a bunch of candles, all lit, all different heights that accented the other's pale color. On top of the stereo, there was another note.  
  
_Press play._  
  
She did. The song began, _If You're Not the One,_ by Daniel Bedingfield surrounded the quaint apartment.  
  
_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
I never know what the future brings   
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
_  
  
Rory smiled at the words. _Nice song, but why?_ She thought as she looked around and a rather large book caught her eye. She picked it up. It read:   
  


**_Rory & Jess  
Forever  
_**

  


It was a scrapbook of notes, pictures, pages of old books, and even the tickets from the concert that they went to six years ago. On the last page was another note.  
  
_So, how should this book end? Should it? Turn the page_  
  
_I don't know why you're so far away   
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side_  
  
She turned the page. It read:  
  
_I love you and in the six years that I've known you have been the best of my life. I know that I'm not perfect but you are...for me. You are The One. The one that I never knew existed until I met you. The one that I would do anything for, just to make them happy. The One. The One that I love._  
  
Rory was on the verge of tears. Just below the note was a picture. She gasped quietly. It was the picture of an engagement ring, the perfect ring, in a velvet box. She and Lorelai had seen it in the window of a small jewelry shop in the village the last time Lorelai was in the city, the second she saw it she fell in love with it. It had a white gold band with a heart shaped diamond, and two smaller round diamonds on the sides. She blinked and a tear rolled from her eye. Below the picture was another note.  
  
_Turn around._  
  
She turned around. There he was, standing there, a lot different from the disturbed teenager he was when she first met him. Tears were streaming down her eyes.  
  
"I asked Lorelai for help. Do you like it?" he asked insecurely. Rory stared at him and nodded when the words finally reached her ears.  
  
"So...um...will you?" he asked, still very nervous. Her silence both helped and made him feel less sure of himself, although he doubted that it was possible. She looked at him questioningly, ask if saying, 'Will I what?'. Noticing her confusion, he continued.  
  
"Marry me?", 'There I said it. Speak..._please_' he thought.  
  
"Are you kidding me? There's no way in hell I'd ever say no. I wouldn't give you the pleasure." she finally said, as the song ended, quietly, through a smile and tears. She stepped closer to him, and he took the ring out of the box. He slid it gently onto her small fingers, they shared a smile.  
  
"I love you." She said looking into his coffee brown eyes. She hugged him. "You're perfect, for me. I wouldn't change anything about you. You're the one...for me." She whispered into his ear. She felt a tear touch her shoulder. He broke out of their embrace to look into her clear blue eyes.  
  
"I love you too." He said, she could see the tears in his eyes and smiled. "So, do you want to call Lorelai now, or...later?" he said with a smirk that made her blush and smile even more.  
  
"Later...much later." She smiled and reached to press play on the CD player.  
  
_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_  
  
He kissed her as if he was holding it in for an eternity. They stood together for what seemed like an eternity. They moved the few feet into the bedroom. They slept well into the morning, in each other's arms.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I just really like the song so I had to do it. To clear things up, everything that happens in the show up to the season three finally has happened, meaning that Jess does go to Cali with his dad. They met up again in Star's Hallow, for her mother's wedding to Luke. They are about 23 or 24, in case you wanted to know. I might re-post it, so if you see it updated, it probably won't be. Rory's a journalist in the _New York Times_ and Jess, obviously, is a published author.  



End file.
